A Million Years
by habit-and-language
Summary: "But it's me, darling, who's found the most handsome prince in all the land. For my Prince is absolutely and whole-heartedly kind and caring. And I love him more than all of the Katy Perry songs in existence." Klaine.


**A Million Years**

Blaine Anderson, the same boy who overstepped his boundaries and persuaded the sex talk, was Kurt's boyfriend.

The moment Burt had laid eyes on this boy; he knew Blaine was a walking money bag. Burt had immediately asked Carole to help him Google "Blaine Anderson". Carole, of course, told Burt to have faith in Kurt's judgment. So Burt waited until she left for Girl's Night Out with Kurt to snag some research about the boy.

Blaine was the son of Harold and Courtney Anderson. Harold was the owner of a law firm, who had an esteemed reputation. There were many photos of Blaine at various banquets with his parents and older brother. His brother, Thomas, was a graduate of Harvard Law. He was now a wealthy lawyer, much like his father, with a large house and a trophy wife.

Burt somehow managed to find an article about a brutal beating at Westerville High. Apparently, Blaine had suffered from three broken ribs, a fractured collar bone, a broken jaw, and numerous head injuries. It had been rumored Blaine had begun attending weekly sessions with a psychologist and a physical therapist. Not to mention the transfer to Dalton. Burt assumed this incident had been pretty traumatizing.

So, as much as Burt hated to admit it, Blaine had really impressed Burt. Blaine seemed so polite and charming, yet there were certainly demons shrieking about inside of his mind.

So, perhaps, Burt was okay with Blaine. Just maybe... Just as long Blaine was a great boyfriend. Obviously, Blaine had more familiarity in the whole bullying situation. But, that didn't mean Blaine wouldn't break up with Kurt or push him into sex. No matter how many therapists or doctors Blaine saw, he would still be a threat to Kurt. Because if that Blaine laid a hand on Kurt he would-

"Burt, honey, calm down. It's just a football game." Carole mollified, patting him on the shoulder kindly. She flashed him a warm smile that soothed him.

Burt stared over at Carole, confused. "What?"

Carole gestured to his face, "You're turning red, baby." She said, snuggling into Burt's arm.

Burt shook his head, as if trying to push the thought of Blaine Anderson through his ears and out of his head all together. He just decided to focus on the television.

Burt was watching ESPN recaps of last week's game. It was the only thing on at the moment. If Dancing with the Stars had been on, he was Carole would've forced him to change the channel.

"Oh, I hate the rain." Carole sighed, staring out the window.

When the rain began to pound rhythmically against the roof he, at first, wasn't too worried about it. Well, not until a crack of thunder nearly shook the picture from the walls, and lightning illuminated the darkness outside, causing him and Carole to flinch.

His parental instincts suddenly kicked in, and he was reminded of Kurt's fear of thunder storms.

Kurt's fear was _not _irrational. It was more anxiety than fear, actually. It had been during a thunder storm when Kurt's mother was impaled by a tree limb in a car accident... while Kurt was in the car.

Needless to say, the entire situation was incredibly harrowing for both of them. Kurt probably needed a therapist just as much as Blaine did. And that calmed Burt in the slightest, knowing Blaine wasn't as perfect as Kurt said.

Burt could recall countless nights, when he had to bring Kurt a glass of warm milk and appease his erratic sobs, while thunder boomed outside and lightning lit the house like a spotlight. There had even been a storm at school once, and Burt had to drive down to Kurt's kindergarten classroom and coax his son from the teacher's closet. Burt had pried his son's hands from the door frame and dragged the poor boy from the school.

Suddenly, the television died with a fading buzz. Carole murmured something about candles as she rose from the couch. The entire house was dark and silent.

So Burt immediately ran up the stairs, afraid Kurt would be freaking out, while Blaine stared confused up at his boyfriend.

Burt almost, _almost, _hesitated to open the door. He certainly didn't want to invade Kurt's privacy... Oh, hell. When had he ever cared about Kurt and Blaine's _privacy? _They're teenage boys! They reek of hormones! They don't get privacy. But then he remembered Kurt was terrified, hence the automatic assumption there would be no making out happened behind the door in front of him.

Or what if he saw Blaine... fussing at Kurt to calm down? He'd definitely have to wring the boy's throat if he witnessed that. And Burt could not go to jail, because according to Kurt he looked awful in orange.

But Burt was shocked when he did open the door.

The only light in the room with the bright beam coming from the flashlight in Blaine's hand. Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's old rocking chair with their backs facing Burt. Kurt was on Blaine's lap, as Blaine rocked the small boy. Blaine had shined the flashlight on the wall, and was making images with his fingers.

But the thing that shocked Burt the most was that Kurt was laughing.

Happy giggles were escaping Kurt's mouth, and pouring into the empty room, filling the dark space with joy. Blaine leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's hair.

"I love you." He murmured, "Especially your wonderful laughter." Blaine's lips parted slightly and pressed a kiss too Kurt's forehead. "And I love you hair." He whispered, more to himself than to Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "I love you too." He sighed contentedly, "Isn't this great?"

Blaine smiled, "If you mean this-" He gestured to the both of them, "Then yes. It's great being with you." Blaine replied, burying his face deeper into Kurt's perfectly styled hair. "Did I mention I love to your hair?" He flicked off the flashlight, letting to room slip into complete darkness.

Kurt giggles burst through his lips like bubbles, as Blaine tickled him with his furry mop of un-gelled hair. "Maybe once or twice."

Burt wanted to close the door and tiptoe down the stairs, but he was too intrigued by this conversation to do so. The dynamic of Kurt and Blaine's relationship was so much more mature than he had assumed.

"Blaine?" Kurt murmured.

A creaking could be heard from the rocking chair as Blaine reached to play with a strand of Kurt's hair. Burt pondered for a moment why Blaine was so captivated by Kurt's hair. Honestly, this boy was obsessed with Kurt's head. "Yes, my love?"

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms." Kurt whispered shakily, clutching onto Blaine tighter.

Not even a millisecond of silence had passed for Blaine to waste time _not _hugging his boyfriend He had automatically wrapped his arms around Kurt, enveloping them both into a sweetly scented bliss. Blaine muttered something incoherent and hugged Kurt so much tighter to him.

"Mmph! Blaine I can't breathe!" Kurt gasped, smiling slightly after he regained a normal breathing pattern.

"Sorry..." Blaine said, tucking his head into Kurt's neck to press a single, fluttering kiss on the boy's pale skin.

"Do you think it's stupid?" Kurt asked, burrowing farther into Blaine's chest. He gripped a fistful of Blaine's hoodie and simply inhaled his boyfriend. Burt watched had Kurt drank in Blaine's body like warm milk. Kurt had somehow molded himself into Blaine, fitting in just the right spaces so they were comfortable.

"Do-"Blaine flustered, "Of _course not, _Kurt. I'm afraid of _flies. That_ is a stupid fear. Why would you think your fear of thunderstorms is stupid?"

"Well, it's just... I'm always this tearful maiden who can't seem to toughen up about anything." Kurt huffed.

Burt's eyes widened. Kurt thought being upset about memories such as witnessing the death of his mother, was weak? He thought that crying over the death of the one person who understood every fiber of his being, was pathetic? Burt suddenly felt guilt overtake him. He was convinced he had failed as a parent. Elizabeth would've made Kurt feel loved and wanted, yet here Burt was. Months after Kurt had been harassed on a daily basis, but only being aware of the treatment till a few weeks ago.

"Kurt, you are _not a tearful maiden. _You're so, so, _so _strong. You faced Karofsky after he..." Blaine took a deep breath, rephrasing the sentence. Karofsky wasn't a memory Kurt needed to be reminded of. "You stood up to all those bullies; you stayed strong by your father's bedside, you suffered through the pain of your mother's death. You kept yourself from screaming at me every day before we kissed for not realizing how much I love you." Kurt chuckled at that last one. "You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Kurt, Blaine, and Burt (even though Kurt and Blaine were unaware of Burt's presence) all slipped into a thick silence. Eventually Kurt whimpered, "My mom was killed during a thunderstorm. "

"Kurt- honey-"

"And I was in the car. A tree branch-" Kurt shuddered. "It killed her."

Blaine hugged Kurt yet again, but this time gentler.

"And ever since then," Kurt began, his voice muffled faintly. "I've been afraid of storms. Well, except tonight." Kurt kissed Blaine lightly. "Because you're here." Kurt paused for a moment, his lips slightly grazing Blaine's cheek, "She would've loved you." He sighed, the words trailing along Blaine's face. Kurt reached to ghost is fingers along Blaine's jawline.

"I… I would've loved to meet her. She sounds wonderful." Blaine said, letting Kurt slip occasional tears onto his hoodie.

"She was." Kurt smiled as he recalled a memory, "One time, we were watching The Little Mermaid… And I said I wanted to be married to a Prince. She said she had a prince… and she was sure I'd find the most handsome prince in all the land." Kurt glanced up at Blaine, noticing how, even in the dark, Blaine was stunningly gorgeous. "She was right."

Blaine pecked Kurt lightly on the lips, "But it's me, darling, who's found the most handsome prince in all the land. For my Prince is absolutely and whole-heartedly kind and caring. And I love him more than all of the Katy Perry songs in existence."

Kurt laughed the sound ringing throughout the room like bells. "Oh, Anderson! You're attempts at Broadway romance humor me!"

"Do you want me to sing?" Blaine chuckled, "Because you know I will. I'll take you to the nearest clothing department store and prance on furniture as I sing a sweet showtunes love song."

"Thank you for all of this." Kurt said sheepishly.

"There's no other place I'd rather be." Blaine laughed, "And next time, you can soothe my fear of flies."

Kurt snickered, "I love you."

Blaine rested his head on top of Kurt and sincerely muttered, "I love you more."

_Maybe, _Burt thought, as he lightly shut the door, _Blaine was alright. _

**AN: I'm sure you're tired of the same old "Kurt is afraid of thunderstorms!" thing… but I couldn't help it, ok! And Klaine Is My Life's response to Kurt's mommy being impaled by a tree limb (while Kurt was in the car) was "That's lovely, hon."**

**I didn't really like this all that much… it's a little… blah, I suppose. :/ It's meant to be a oneshot, but if it receives enough attention... I just might turn it into a chapter story. **

**Anyways, I updated Bedtime Bonding earlier today, and I MIGHT publish a new story this weekend too. OH! And I'm writing a couple other oneshots…**

**Ciao! Hasta pronto! **

**Reviews are much appreciated. **

**-OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine**


End file.
